ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Unlimted
'Avengers Unlimted '''is an upcoming animated series based off of the ''Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It will use themes & Elements from the comic books, but not themes from the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe ''or any of the films. Plot TBA Voice Cast Founding Members of the Avengers *John Cygan - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Lou Ferrigno - The Hulk **Neal McDonough - Robert Bruce Banner *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor Odinson/Thor *Grey DeLisle - Janet Van-Dyne-Pym/Wasp *Wally Wingert - Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man/YellowJacket/Giant Man Founding Members of the Masters of Evil *Larry Cedar - Loki Laufeyson/Loki *John DiMaggio - Heinrich Zemo/Baron Zemo *Gabrielle Carteris - Amora the Enchantress **Peter Lurie - Skurge the Executioner *Clive Revill - Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom *James Horan - Ultron *Philip Proctor - Karl Mordo/Baron Mordo *George Takei - The Mandarin HYDRA *Clancy Brown - Johann Schmidt/Red Skull/Dell Rusk *Jim Ward - Wolfgang Von Strucker/Baron Strucker *Vanessa Marshall - Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra/Viper *Lance Henriksen - Eric Williams/Grim Reaper A.I.M. *Wally Wingert - George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. *Nolan North - Scientist Supreme *Dwight Schultz - Technovore *Steven Blum - A.I.M. Troopers Other Villains *John DiMaggio - Elias Starr/Egghead, Franklin Hall/Graviton, Tryco Slatterus/Champion of the Universe, Surtur, Philip Sterns/Madman *Mark Hamill - Taneleer Tivan/Collector, Space Phantom, Super-Adaptoid, Yuri Toropov/Gargoyle *Steven Blum - Count Luchino Nefaria *Tim Curry - En Dwi Gast/The Grandmaster *Jonathan Adams - Nathaniel Richards/Kang/Immortus, Galactus *Mark Hildreth - Michael Korvac/Korvac *Clancy Brown - Herbert Edgar Wyndham/High Evolutionary, Erik Lensherr/Magneto *Gary Anthony Williams - Thanos *Keith Szarabajka - Mephisto *Matthew Frewer - Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Diedrich Bader - Terrax *David Sobolov - Blackheart *Mark Hamill - Yuri Toropov/Gargoyle, Arkaday Rossovich/Omega Red Skrulls *John DiMaggio - K'lrt/Super Skrull *Elizabeth Daily - Queen Veranke *Khary Payton - Paibok the Power Skrull *Steven Blum - Warlord Morrat *David Sobolov - Titannus The Kree *Jonathan Adams - Supreme Intelligence *Keith Szarabajka - Ronan the Accuser *John DiMaggio - Yon-Rogg *Mark Hamill - Kalum Lo, Kree Sentries The Zodiac *Dee Bradley Baker - Jacob Fury/Scorpio *Steven Blum - Darren Bentley/Aquarius *Rick D. Wasserman - Marcus Lassiter/Aries *Cam Clarke - Jack Klevano/Cancer *Clancy Brown - Willard Weir/Capricorn *Nolan North - Joshua Link/Gemini *Dave Boat - Daniel Radford/Leo *Keith Ferguson - Gustav Brandt/Libra *Peter Lurie - Noah Perricone/Pisces *Keith Szarabajka - Harlan Vargas/Sagittarius *John DiMaggio - Cornelius Van Lunt/Taurus *Tara Strong - Elaine McLaughlin/Virgo Other Members of The Avengers *Brian Bloom - Steven Rogers/Captain America *Vanessa Marshall - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Hakeem Kae-Kazim - Prince T'Challa/Black Panther *Roger Rose - Victor Shade/Vision, Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel *Thomas F. Wilson - Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Dorian Harewood - James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine *John DiMaggio - Namor McKenzie/Namor *Grey DeLisle - Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Jocasta *Terri Hawkes - Julia Carpenter/Arachne *Nolan North - Marc Spector/Moon Knight, Aaron Stack/Machine Man, Robert Reynolds/Sentry, Scott Lang/Ant Man II *April Stewart - Carol Danvers/Ms Marvel *Maria Canals - Jennifer Walters/She Hulk *Lance Reddick - Sam Wilson/Falcon *J.B. Blanc - Dane Whitman/Black Knight *Mark Hildreth - Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Cam Clarke - Hercules, Simon Williams/Wonder Man *Tasia Valenza - Greer Grant Nelson/Tigra, Jessica Drew/Spider Woman *Elizabeth Daily - Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird *Kevin Michael Richardson - Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast *Masasa Moyo - Monica Rambeau/Photon, Patricia "Patsy" Walker/Hellcat *Leigh Allyn-Baker - Heather Douglas/Moondragon *Steven Blum - John F. Walker/U.S. Agent, Wendell Vaughn/Quasar, Darkhawk *Erin Torpey - Daisy Johnson/Quake *James Arnold Taylor - Eros/Starfox, Jacques Duquesne/Swordsman *Quinton Flynn - Jack Hart/Jack of Hearts *Gary Anthony Williams - Bill Foster/Goliath Other Members of the Masters of Evil *John Kassir - David Cannon/Whirlwind, Samuel Smithers/Plantman, Mac Gargan/Scorpion *John DiMaggio - Cain Marko/Juggernaut, M'Baku/Man-Ape, Zzzax, Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Ulik, *Clancy Brown - Tony Masters/Taskmaster *Keith Szarabajka - Arthur Parks/Living Laser *Mark Hamill - Uylsses Klaw/Klaw, Nightmare, Maximus The Mad, Fin Fang Foom *Robin Atkin Downes - Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo *Peter Lurie - Bullseye, Alex O'Hirn/Rhino *Dawnn Lewis - Lucia Von Bardas *Quinton Flynn - Arcade *Diedrich Bader - Brock Rumlow/Crossbones, Todd Arliss/Tiger Shark, Herman Schultz/Shocker, Peter Petruski/Trapster *James Arnold Taylor - Jacques Duquesne/Swordsman *Rick D. Wasserman - Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man, Flint Marko/Sandman *Brent Spiner - Zebediah Killgrave/Purple Man *Tom Kane - Kurse, Paul Pierre Duvall/Grey Gargoyle *Vanessa Marshall - Mary MacPherran/Titania *Brad Garrett - Morris Bench/Hydro-Man *J.B. Blanc - George Batroc/Batroc The Leaper *Terri Hawkes - Karla Sofen/Moonstone *Gary Anthony Williams - Curtis Carr/Chemistro, Ymir *Cam Clarke - Frank Payne/Constrictor *James Arnold Taylor - Bentley Whittman/The Wizard The Wrecking Crew *John DiMaggio - Dirk Garthwaite/The Wrecker *Nolan North - Brian Calusky/Piledriver *Diedrich Bader - Henry Camp/Bulldozer *Gary Anthony Williams - Dr. Eillot Frankin/Thunderball S.H.I.E.L.D. *Daran Norris - Nick Fury *John DiMaggio - Dum Dum Dugan *Chi McBride - G.W. Bridge *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Marget Easley - Maria Hill *James Sie - Jimmy Woo *Cam Clarke - Jasper Sitwell *Diedrich Bader - Clay Quartermain *Khary Payton - Gabe Jones S.W.O.R.D. *Grey DeLisle - Abigail Brand *Neil Patrick Harris - Peter Corbeau *John DiMaggio - Sydren Supporting Characters *Daran Norris - J. Jonah Jameson *Jim Ward - Henry Peter Gyrich *Philip Proctor - Edwin Jarvis *Dawn Olivieri - Pepper Potts/Rescue *Grey DeLisle - Betty Brant *Luke Perry - Rick Jones *Vanessa Marshall - Betty Ross *Kurtwood Smith - Senator Robert Kelly *Cam Clarke - John Porter Asgardians *Clancy Brown - Odin *Grey DeLisle - Sif *Nolan North - Balder *Cam Clarke - Fandral *John DiMaggio - Hogun *Kevin Michael Richardson - Volstagg *Steven Blum - Tyr *J.B. Blanc - Heimdall *Kari Wahlgren - Valkirye Other Heroes *James Arnold Taylor - James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier *Brian Bloom - Matthew Murdock/Daredevil *Cam Clarke - Leonard Samson/Doc Samson *John Kassir - Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Nolan North - Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider *Daran Norris - Frank Castle/Punisher *Khary Payton - Eric Brooks/Blade *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra *Gabirelle Carteris - Elektra *Yuji Okumoto - Shang-Chi *Grey DeLisle - Lyja, Colleen Wing *Masasa Moyo - Misty Knight Annihilators *Steven Blum - Beta Ray Bill, Wendell Vaughn/Quasar, Gabriel Lan/Air-Walker *Cam Clarke - Fire-Lord *Grey DeLisle - Stardust, Frankie Raye/Nova *Paul Essimbire - Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer New Avengers *Yuri Lowenthal - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Kevin Michael Richardson - Luke Cage, Benjamin Grimm/The Thing *Diedrich Bader - Daniel Rand/Iron Fist *John DiMaggio - James Howlett/Wolverine *Vanessa Marshall - Jessica Jones/Power Woman *James Horan - Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange Fantastic Four *Cam Clarke - Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, H.E.R.B.I.E. *Quinton Flynn - Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Danica McKellar - Susan Storm/Invisible Woman X-Men *Richard McGonagle - Professor Charles Xavier *Robin Atkin Downes - Scott Summers/Cyclops *Dave Wittenberg - Warren Worthington III/ArchAngel *Leigh Allyn-Baker - Jean Grey *James Arnold Taylor - Bobby Drake/Iceman, Longshot *J.B. Blanc - Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Dawnn Lewis - Ororo Munroe/Storm *Lou Diamond Phillips - Forge *Jim Ward - Pitor Rasputin/Colossus *Nolan North - Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Kieren Van Der Beek - Anna Marie/Rogue *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost *Grey DeLisle - Betsy Braddock/Psylocke *James Sie - Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire *Quinton Flynn - Sean Cassidy/Banshee *Michael Horse - John Proudstar/Thunderbird *Elizabeth Daily - Alison "Ali" Blair/Dazzler *Danica McKellar - Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Josh Keaton - Alex Summers/Havok *Terri Hawkes - Lorna Dane/Polaris *Steven Blum - Kevin Sydney/Morph *Khary Payton - Lucas Bishop/Bishop *Keith Ferguson - Nathan Summers/Cable *Tara Strong - Laura Kinney/X-23 Inhumans *N/A - Black Bolt *Iona Morris - Medusa *Kim Mai Guest - Crystal *Mark Hamill - Triton *Michael Dorn - Gorgon *Steven Blum - Karnak, Lockjaw Guardians of the Galaxy *Steven Blum - Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer *Nolan North - Jack Flag *Dawnn Lewis - Gamora *Kevin Michael Richardson - Groot *George Eads - Vance Astro/Major Victory *Kim Mai Guest - Mantis *Grey DeLisle - Phyla-Vell *John DiMaggio - Rocket Raccoon, Adam Warlock *Cam Clarke - Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Bug New Warriors *Robert Tinkler - Richard Rider/Nova *Tara Strong - Angelica Jones/Firestar *Cam Clarke - Vance Astrovik/Justice/Marvel Boy *April Stewart - Namorita *Benjamin Diskin - Robbie Baldwin/Speedball *Khary Payton - Dwayne Taylor/Night Thrasher Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting & Voice Director *Kevin Manthei - Series Composer Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Science fiction Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Disney XD Category: Disney shows Category:Avengers